Just Right
by it's-an-Alice-thing
Summary: Dawn and Paul are walking one morning, when Dawn starts to realize the beauty in their surroundings... I'm not sure if they are together during this period in time, so see it as you will.


Alice: Hey I don't own Pokémon!

Paul: Sure, you say that, but you're gonna end up starting something you can't finish.

Alice: Aw, isn't that cute! Now stop with the puppy-kicking attitude, and make with the being grateful I'm even typing this right now!

/././././././././././././././././../.././

Dawn looked up to see that Paul had already started walking.

"Hey! Wait up, I need to make sure we have everything!"

She saw him hesitate for a minute, but he kept on without turning his head. She sighed as he put his hands in his pockets. She did a quick double-check of their supplies, and hoisting her backpack onto her shoulders, she jogged to catch up with her travel-mate. Once she had made it up to him, she slowed to a walking pace, keeping time with his long strides, making sure to stay at his side. Once it had been established that he did not have much to say, Dawn began to take a look around them. Last night the fog had blocked most of their vision on the route they had been walking. But now, in the morning's rays, you could almost feel the forest teeming with life, tall trees making home to small aipoms and butterfees. The tall grass giving way to little puddles of dew, which were being enjoyed by the resident Starly flock. As a slight warm breeze filtered through her, she could only sigh and let a small smile grace her face. She was about to take a look to her left when a flat voice interrupted her thoughts.

"What's with the face? It looks weird on you."

A vein twitched in her forehead, but she kept her cool.

"It's such a nice day,"

"Huh? Looks normal to me."

"Yeah, but you have to look closer! Notice the sun shining on the wet tree leaves, and how it makes the floor of the forest look like it's sparkling!"

She put a twirl in her step to emphasize the serendipity of it all.

"Are you high? You're acting like a weirdo. It's just a bunch of dirt and trees."

She pouted, and walked up next to him again, still unsatisfied with his outlook on this glorious scene before them. She began to think about Paul, something that would usually make her brain hurt. True, he was a confusing person, but…

"That's it!"

Dawn pumped her fist into the air like she had discovered something amazing, which she had.

"What the hell is it now?"

She turned and smiled at him, a smug smile that told him she had all the right answers.

She brought a hand towards his face, and put a finger on his nose.

"You're inside out!"

He quickly slapped her hand away, blushing, and began walking at a faster pace.

"Your brain is inside out, woman."

She pouted, but refrained from responding, instead she ran up to his side, and elaborated on her earlier thought.

"I mean, it's like the forest. On the inside, the ground is just dirt, brown and plain, but on the outside, it's shining, and edgy and wonderful! Or the trees, on the inside, they're just ugly bark and stuff, but on the outside, they are wet with dew, and-"

"Okay! Enough! What does any of this have to do with… Anything!?"

"Well, obviously you are just the opposite! Instead of being mean and rude on the inside (Like many people I know) and all happy and nice on the outside, you're switched!"

"Wow, what a nice compliment."

"No silly! It's a good thing! It means you really care deep down, there's something under all that purple hair and frowning faces!"

She tried to catch his peppered eyes, but he kept turning his head away.

"That's a bunch of crap. I don't know what they taught you in happy little Twinleaf, but in the real world-"

Paul couldn't finish his sentence due to the fact that Dawn had sealed the space between their mouths with a kiss.

'Wait, a what? Does that mean?'

He wasn't able to finish his thought, due to the fact that he was kissing her back.

After a few seconds, they parted, a blush on both of their faces. Dawn giggled at Paul, and then quickly turned away. After admiring the flowers they were passing for a minute, she looked back to see Paul's hand twitching at his side. His fingers were opening and closing, as if they were spasming. It took her a minute to guess what he wanted, but when she did, her hand instantly took his. She intertwined their fingers, and watched as his walking slowed to a regular pace. His face was still turned away from her, but she could see his ears, red with embarrassment, and she smiled. She leaned in close to whisper something to him.

"To be honest, I don't think it would be right if you were any other way."

She didn't expect him to say anything back, so she leaned back and just enjoyed the scenery some more.

"-ou –oo" He grumbled.

"What?"

"… You too." He said a little louder, just barely making eye contact.

"Me? What about me?"

"Wow dense much?- I mean… I mean uh… Don't change.."

Dawn felt her whole face light up at his kind words. Words she had never thought he would even consider voicing out loud. She squeezed his hand in appreciation.

"Thanks, Paul"

He pulled his hand away, and walked ahead of her by a few feet.

"After all, where would I be if there wasn't someone so troublesome to correct all the time?"

He smirked as she fumed.

'Well it was nice while it lasted.' She thought to herself.

"Who are you calling troublesome, you boring idiot!?"

And so, they continued. Arguing with vigor, and content that the company of one another was a blessing as well as an occasional curse.

/./././././././././././././././././././

Alice: Well it's been a while!

Paul: That's for sure.

Alice: Hey! No beta? No perfection! I know I have other stories I need to work on right now, but I like to surprise.

That's all for now, but expect more Ikarishipping!


End file.
